We're All In This Together
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Gabriella Montez had a secret. She had no friends and no longer any family. She lived in a orphanage with her closet 'friend' Maggie. When she enters high school and meets Troy Bolton, will things change? Or will Gabi stay to herself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**I wanted to try out this story with you guys.**

**This isn't exactly what I usually write about so, please cut it some slack. Thanks!**

Gabriella Montez bolted upright in bed. As she screamed. She was sweating and scared. She had just experienced another nightmare.

You see, Gabriella wasn't your normal everyday teenager.

She had seen what most people don't ever want to see in their lifetime. Well, the two things anyway.

First, she had seen both her parents murdered.

Then for a few days, she had just sat there and watched her parents' bodies lie there. Motionless. And the one word she didn't want to but thought of anyway, dead.

Since none of her relatives could be contacted at the time Gabriella was placed in a orphanage. That was when she was 10.

She was now, 15 and she still had flashbacks and nightmares.

She hated them, more like she was afraid of them.

The head of the orphanage, Maggie came rushing to Gabriella's side. Maggie was sort of the mother some of the children never had.

"Gabriella, sweetie, are you alright?"

Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock. "Yes, I'm fine Maggie."

"Are you sure, you screamed."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I just….had another nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm fine, I just need some sleep."

This is what Gabriella always said. She never wanted to talk about it.

Maggie nodded. "Goodnight, Gabriella." She said as she walked out of the room.

Gabi sighed again as she laid back down. Not only, was she scared of her nightmare but, tomorrow she would be facing her worst nightmare: High School.

She had never been good at making friends and was always left out.

_Maybe….tomorrow will be different… _Gabi thought as she laid on her side.

_Yeah right… _She thought suddenly.

She tossed and turned half the night, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She didn't want to wake Maggie again. And she most definitely didn't want to wake any of the other kids.

So there she laid awake. Staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how miserable she's going to be tomorrow. All night long.

**A/N-I know the chapters kinda short but I wanted to write this and see how you guys take it. **

**Hope you guys like it! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But here I am, still alive…so, here's the next chapter!**

The next morning Gabriella was already dressed, ate, and ready for school when the rest of the kids came down for breakfast. She knew every single one of the kids that were fostered

here. She knew their names and their stories. Some were heartbreaking and some were a little scary, but she was closet to a girl named, Violet.

"Wow, Gabi your dressed and ready for school really early." Violet said as she sat down to eat breakfast.

"Yeah, well I just want to get this over with Vi." Gabi said as she watched all the kids eat in the dining room from the doorway.

"Wait for me, ok?" Violet said as she quickly finished up her breakfast and ran upstairs.

Gabriella and Violet are the same age and going into freshman year at East High School. Neither of them were ever good at making friends but they had each other so that's all that

mattered.

Violet was here because her father died when she was 4 and then her mother died of a serious illness when she was just 10. She had been at the foster home since then and her and Gabi

had grown very close.

"Why are you so early today, Gabwi?" 3 year old, Jacob asked with food all over his face.

Gabi hesitated before she answered and then decided on, "I just want to be early, Jakey."

Jacob smiled at his nickname and continued eating.

"Ready!" Violet said as she walked up to Gabi.

Violet had on some jeans and an old t-shirt and her hair shoulder length, and light brown with combed neatly.

"Maggie we're going!" Gabi yelled as she and Violet walked to the door.

"Alright! I'll see you two after school!" Maggie yelled from the kitchen.

"So you ready for today?" Violet asked as they walked down the street.

Gabi looked at the sidewalk. "No…but I just want to get it over with."

Violet nodded. "Same here."

Just as they were crossing the street a car came out of nowhere and was headed straight for Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA! WATCH OUT!" Violet screamed from the curb.

But Gabriella stood frozen in her spot as the car raced closer and closer.

"GABRIELLA!" Violet screamed again.

Suddenly, Gabriella was pushed towards the curb and she and the mysterious figure rolled onto the sidewalk.

Gabriella opened her eyes and found herself staring into vibrant blue eyes. She looked over the person. The boy had sandy-brown hair that now was a mess, his shirt was white on his

chest but the sleeves were red, his pants and his shirt was wrinkled but it looked like he didn't care.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"I-I uh, yeah." Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabriella!" Violet yelled racing over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said as the boy helped her up.

"Oh my God! That was so scary!" Violet said with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Thanks." Gabi said to the boy.

"Your welcome. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. And I'm guessing, your Gabriella…?" Troy said.

"Montez," Gabriella finished for him. "And this is my friend Violet Parker." Gabi said gesturing to Violet.

She just smiled a bit and turned to Gabi. "Gabriella Montez, don't you ever do that again!"

Gabriella smiled at her friend and said, "I don't plan on it."

"Thanks again for saving me, I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't come by."

"Your welcome, Gabriella."

Gabi smiled. "Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you." She said as she and Violet crossed the street.

"Gabi's got a boyfriend." Violet sang quietly.

Gabi nudged Violet. "Shut up, no I don't. We just met. Plus, with my history, he wouldn't want to date me."

"Uh, yeah he would! I don't think he'd care, Gabi. I mean, didn't you see the way he looked at you? He's in love with you, Gabi!" Violet said as they continued walking.

"I don't think so, Vi." Gabi said as the walked down the sidewalk of East High.

"I do. You should've seen the way he looked at you!"

"I'm probably never even going to see him again, so it doesn't matter."

Violet shook her head. "Whatever you say. But I bet you guy's are going to meet again. Like in all those movies and bump into each other or something."

Gabriella shook her head and as they walked up to the front doors of the school they would be attending for the next four years.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No, but let's just get this over with." Violet said.

Gabi nodded and the walked inside. They went to the front office to find their schedules for classes and everything they needed.

When they stepped out into the hall kids were rushing around preparing for the day. As Gabriella and Violet were trying to weave their way through the crowd, Gabi got separated from

Violet.

"Violet? Vi? Where are you?" Gabriella called for her friend over the noise.

A person suddenly bumped into Gabi so hard, Gabi lost her balance and fell to the floor….face first.

"Oh, God, are you ok? I'm so sorry someone pushed me." A voice said from behind her.

Gabriella slowly sat up, holding her forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said facing the person.

She was met with those vibrant blue eyes she saw earlier.

"Troy?" She said still holding her forehead.

"Yeah, it's me." Troy said softly, helping her up.

"Well, it seems you have a habit of saving me." Gabriella said trying to lighten the mood.

Troy smiled a little. "Yeah, it does seem that way."

Suddenly, Gabi felt a sharp pain from her forehead. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"Oh, Gabriella are you ok?"

"I-I….yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella stuttered.

"Here let me see." Troy said gently removing her hand from her forehead.

Gabriella watched as Troy looked at her forehead. She had this weird feeling come over her. She felt safe with Troy. He was gentle and kind to her. He had saved her, after all.

"Is it bad?" She asked fearing the worst.

"Not really," Troy said as he gently ran his fingers over her forehead.

Gabriella winced in pain, she figured there must be a bruise or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" Troy asked looking Gabriella in the eye.

"A little. I'll be fine, though. But is it bleeding or anything?"

"No, but I'd say it's a little bruise that should go away soon." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks again, Troy."

"This time, I should be apologizing. I was the one who caused that."

"No, no. You're fine. You didn't mean it. I'll be ok."

"So you go to East High now?"

"Yeah, I guess you do too?"

Troy nodded smiling. "They have a grade school next door. I used to go there up until 8th grade. I know all about this school."

Gabriella smiled. "Cool….well, I gotta go. I lost Violet and I think she'll freak out if I don't find her."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"If you want to….I mean you don't have to."

"I want to. C'mon." Troy said as they began to weave through the crowd again.

"Troy!" Gabi called out just before they got seperated again.

"It's ok, Gabriella. I'm right here." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella suddenly felt a lot safer. She nodded as they walked on.

They found Violet sitting on the bench near the front office.

Violet eyed the couple as she saw they were holding hands.

Gabi immediately let go of Troy's hand as Violet started talking.

"Gabi, I got so freaked out! I thought I lost you!"

"Don't worry, Vi. I'm fine."

"What happened to your forehead?" Violet asked.

Gabriella glanced at Troy. "Nothing. Troy took care of it."

"Oh, so he did….and obviously _Troy goes here._" Violet said.

Gabi rolled her eyes knowing what her friend was getting at. "Yes, he does."

Troy smiled. "So, uh…welcome to East High."

"What a warm welcome, huh Gabs?" Violet mumbled to Gabi.

Gabi elbowed Violet and said smiling, "Thanks for everything Troy. You've been really nice."

With that Gabi and Violet walked away leaving Troy alone.

"So…your boyfriend does go here."

"Shut up, Vi! You know, that he's not my boyfriend. Like I said, with my past, I'm lucky that he's my friend."

"You've got tons of friends at home."

"Their forced to be my friends. And even then their not real. We live together. We have to become friends somehow."

Violet shook her head as they walked to homeroom. "Who do you have?" She asked.

"Ms…Darbus." I said.

"Same here!" She said smiling.

Gabi laughed as the girls walked into homeroom.

Gabriella looked around the room. It looked different from what she was used to but, she knew she'd get used to it.

She spotted the one person she secretly hoped would be here.

Troy Bolton.

**A/N-Much longer, huh? Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far. Once I started I just couldn't stop so it ended up being real long. Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all are liking the story! **

Gabriella decided she should try and avoid Troy at first.

So she and Violet had gone up to the teacher to ask for their seats. "Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella said walking up to the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Montez."

Troy looked at Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, pretending not to notice Troy. "And this is Violet Parker."

Violet smiled at the teacher.

"Ms. Montez, you are sitting behind Mr. Cross. In Mr. Bolton's row. And Ms. Parker, you will be sitting on the right side of Ms. Evans." Ms. Darbus said directing the girls to their seats.

Gabriella and Violet went their separate ways to sit down.

Just as Gabriella sat down a shadow cast over her.

She looked up. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hey, Gabriella. Long time no see."

Gabi laughed. "Yeah, I guess….so your in my homeroom too, what a surprise."

"Yeah…how's your…uh, forehead?" Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

"What? Oh, that…um, fine, I guess. I mean, it still kinda hurts but I mean….wait, I'm babbling aren't I? I'm just going to shut up now." **(A/N-I always say that when I can't stop **

**talking! lol!)** Gabriella said laying her head down on the desk.

"It's fine, really. I do that all the time. Plus, I'm used to it with Jason." 

Gabriella picked her head up and giggled. "I'm going to have to meet Jason sometime."

Troy nodded and smiled as Sharpay walked over.

"Hey, Troy." Sharpay said smiling.

"Hi…Sharpay." Troy mumbled.

"Who's your friend?"

"Sharpay, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Sharpay." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. She knew that she didn't really like this girl. She was too pink and….sparkly.

"Ew. What is with your outfit? Who are you Raggedy Ann? And you're hair! It's…ew." Sharpay said.

Gabriella could feel tears gathering in her eyes. "I have my mother's hair…" She mumbled.

"Yeah, well was your mother….oh, I don't know, bald?"

"Ms. Darbus, may I please go to the washroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course dear." Ms. Darbus said.

With that, Gabriella rushed out of the room.

Violet looked at Troy. Troy mouthed, 'I'll get her.'

Violet reluctantly nodded and sat in her desk watching the door with worry.

Troy ran out of the room and down the hall.

He saw Gabriella running towards the front door. "Gabriella!" He said running towards her.

She looked back but kept running.

"Gabriella, please stop!"

Troy finally reached Gabriella and grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

Gabriella has tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Come here." Troy whispered pulling her into a hug. 

Troy stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry. I knew Sharpay could be mean but I didn't think she would do that."

"I-I..I didn't mind her until she said that about my hair. I really do have my mother's hair…it's all I have left of her." Gabriella whispered the last part.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Wh-where's Violet?" Gabriella said pulling back and wiping her tears away.

"Back in the classroom, I told her I'd take care of you."

"I have to go. Thanks Troy." Gabriella mumbled walking away.

Gabriella kept her head down as she walked away. She closed her eyes to try and keep tears from falling. She needed to find Violet and fast.

Sharpay, who had followed Troy out into the hall and saw the whole thing but couldn't hear a thing, was mad at Gabriella for trying to steal Troy away.

She was going to get revenge. Even if it meant hurting Gabriella and getting suspended. She was going to do it. Whether Gabriella liked it or not.

**A/N-Uh oh….what's Sharpay planning? Why is Gabi hiding things from Troy? Will there ever be a Troyella? **

**I just wanted to say this to you guys: When I was writing Sharpay out, my computer said it was incorrect but the funnier thing was, it said Troy+Sharpay (I can't even say it…) was incorrect too! The best thing I noticed is that it said Troyella was correct so, I'm very happy right now, haha…Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**Glad your liking the story!**

When Gabi got back to class, Violet came up to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Vi."

"What happened?"

"Sharpay said I should be bald instead of having my hair."

"Oh, when that girl hears from me-"

"No, Violet please I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Fine. But just say the word and I'll beat her till all those sparkles come off."

Gabi shook her head. "Thanks, Vi." She said walking back to her seat.

As class began, Violet reached over and put a note on Sharpay's desk, acting like she was reaching down to get a pen.

The note read:

_Hey Blondo _

_Back off from Gabriella or you'll have those sparkles beat off you so fast you won't know what hit you_

Sharpay read the note and glared at Violet but Violet pretended not to notice.

On the other side of the room, Gabriella had her head down on her desk, with her dark curls hiding her face from view. She was now hated by Sharpay. She liked Troy, he was really nice, but

once he found out about her, he'd probably want Sharpay way more. Gabi was tried of everyone's sympathy. 10 year old Gabi didn't even cry when her parents were murdered. She didn't

know what to feel. From what she pieced out from the doctors at the hospital she was "lucky she didn't go completely catatonic". She had shut everyone out when her parents died. She

was sick and tired of all the 'sorrys' and 'poor Gabi's'. It was all fake she knew. All her classmates teased her because she didn't cry when her parents died. Top therapists and professional

doctors couldn't break that spell. And they didn't until Gabriella turned 12. Honestly, no one did. Gabriella just chose to start talking to people. But she didn't go into full out conversation

mode.

She was starting to go there….again.

Troy on the other hand was completely different. He was worried about Gabriella. She seemed to shut down and she shut everyone out. He had to talk to her. Even though he might not get

the exact truth, it's better then nothing.

When the final bell of the day had rung it also made something official.

It was official that Gabriella A. Montez had completely shut everyone out.

She barely talked to Violet, when Troy tried she would just glance at him and then look away, and she completely ignored teachers.

She dragged herself to her locker to retrieve her books, put them in her backpack, and walked to the door.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said walking next to her.

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you, for a second outside?"

"I….have to wait for Violet." Gabriella literally forced herself to say just to be polite.

"Well, we can wait for her I just need to talk to you."

Instead of answering, Gabriella let Troy drag her to one of the benches near the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"There's something obviously wrong. You're completely different from this morning when I first met you. You're…shut down."

"What?" Gabriella said not looking at Troy.

"You're shut down, in a way. Are you ok? Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Gabriella barely got out before Violet came up.

"Hey, Gabi, let's go."

"M'kay." Gabi mumbled as she got up from the bench.

"See ya later Troy." Violet said as she and Gabi started walking away.

Gabriella felt bad she was sort of rude to Troy, but she didn't feel like talking.

It didn't take long for the girls to reach the house and when Gabriella walked inside, her mood didn't change at all.

"Hey girls!" Maggie called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mag!" Violet called putting down her stuff and walking into the kitchen.

Gabriella continued to walk straight towards the stairs heading for her room.

After she shut her door she jumped on the bed and laid flat on her back and just stared at the ceiling. She felt better this way.

She was alone and she didn't have to worry about pleasing anyone.

A soft knock sounded through the room. "Gabriella? Sweetie? It's Maggie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said softly.

Maggie came in and walked over to Gabriella's bed.

"What's wrong sweetie? I haven't seen you like this since you first came here."

"Nothing." Gabriella said not tearing her gaze from the ceiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Uh huh."

"Completely sure and positive?"

"Completely sure. I'm positive."

"Alright, well if you need anything, just call."

Gabriella nodded as Maggie left.

About an hour later, Violet came in. "Still staring at the ceiling?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Well, if you're not going to answer to me, there's someone here who wants to see you. Should I send them up?"

"I guess." Gabi said still not taking her gaze away from the ceiling.

As soon as Violet left, Troy came in.

"Troy?" Gabi said sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah, Gabriella. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh..."

"Gabriella, I'm really worried about you. Is everything ok?"

Gabi nodded.

"This morning you seemed…so away from everything. And you didn't even bother to look up in classes."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Gabriella anything."

"You can't tell anyone either."

"I promise. I won't."

"The last time I was like this…was when I was ten." Gabi didn't want to tell him the entire story. Just not yet. It was too soon.

"Ok…."

"They sent me to a hospital…and the doctor said I was a few days shy of going completely catatonic."

"Oh my God….Brie, I'm so sorry."

"Brie?" Gabi asked in surprise.

"Oh…sorry, it just slipped out. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"No, no. It's fine. No one's ever called me that before. You can call me that, I'm just not used to it."

"Ok, Brie."

"Either way, it's not your fault. I just had a bad childhood."

"I'm really sorry."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Sharpay's honestly."

"I knew she could be mean but I just thought she'd at least give you a chance."

"It's fine, Troy. Honestly. I just...don't take insults that easy. It's always kind of harsh. But just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Brie."

"Don't let me go completely catatonic. There's only a few people who can get me out of that. And I'm trusting you to do that."

"I promise, I'll do anything in my power to stop that, Brie. I'm glad you trust me."

"Thank you, Troy." Gabriella said.

"You're very welcome, Brie." Troy said smiling.

She was finally opening up to him.

Little did he know, there's way more to the story...

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Like I said, sorry I haven't been updating a lot. Yesterday, I had to get up around 6:00 and I didn't come home till around 10:30 so I'm really tired but I'm going to publish this chapter anyway. Hope you like it!**

"Gabriella! Could you come down here a minute?" Maggie yelled up the stairs.

Gabi smiled at Troy. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

Troy nodded in response as Gabi walked out of the room.

"Is Troy staying for dinner?" Maggie asked when Gabi walked into the kitchen.

"Um….I don't know. Why?"

"Well, ask him!" Violet said from her spot at the counter.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back up the stairs. She knew that Violet was trying to get her and Troy together. But…she doubted Troy would want to be _her _boyfriend.

"Hey, Troy…do you want to stay for dinner?" Gabriella asked when she reached her room.

"Uh…yeah, sure. If that's ok with you and your mom."

Gabriella winced when he said that but reluctantly shook her head. "She's not my mom….she's just the woman who runs the…orphanage."

"Where are your parents?"

"Their…..their…um, well…" But Gabi couldn't finish as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry I asked, Brie." Troy said getting up and hugging Gabriella.

"I-I'm really sorry…I just…I don't really take it very well still."

Troy rubbed her back. "It's ok, Brie. I get it." He said softly.

Gabi sighed but didn't pull away from Troy's hug. She felt safe, finally for once in her life.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Gabi jumped and hid her face in Troy's chest. "Come in." She mumbled.

The door opened to reveal a boy a little taller then Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" the boy asked.

Gabriella slowly looked at the boy and whimpered.

"Shhh…it's ok." Troy whispered to Gabi.

"Is Gabriella alright?" the boy asked, looking at Troy.

"She-" Troy started but the boy interrupted.

"Maggie!" The boy yelled, racing out of the room and down the stairs.

"What is it, Connor?" Maggie yelled, probably from the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with Gabriella!" Connor yelled.

All Troy could hear was dishes and pans clattering, people shouting, and footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Gabriella clung to Troy tighter as the footsteps got louder.

Soon, Maggie, Connor, Violet and a few other kids Troy didn't recognize burst through the door.

Gabriella whimpered a little louder.

"Oh, Gabriella, sweetie…what's wrong?" Maggie asked as she walked over to Gabriella.

Gabi clung even tighter to Troy.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Violet said.

Maggie lightly touched Gabriella's arm and Gabriella let out an ear-piercing scream as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Gabriella, come here. Let Troy go." Maggie said softly.

Gabriella shook her head and buried it into Troy's chest.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Troy. She hasn't been like this since she was 10." Maggie said looking at Troy.

Troy shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind." He said softly, trying not to scare Gabi.

"Could you…try talking to her?" Violet spoke up.

Troy slowly nodded and looked down at the shaking girl in his arms. "Brie…what's bothering you, huh? What's got you so scared?"

Gabi shook her head and whimpered.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" Troy whispered to her.

"Quiet and alone." Gabi muttered.

"She said she wants to be alone, so that it's quiet." Troy repeated.

"With who? By herself?" Maggie asked.

Troy looked to Gabi.

"You." She mumbled.

Maggie nodded and looked to Violet.

Violet nodded back. As she walked out of them room she said, "Hey, Troy? Be careful with her. Please, she's my best friend."

Troy nodded and gave Violet a small smile. "I promise."

Connor was the last to leave. He gave a worried look to Gabriella.

And was Troy seeing correctly? Did Connor just _glare _at him?

Troy shook the thought away for the moment and looked at Gabi. "Tell me what's up, Brie….what's wrong? Why are you so scared all of a sudden?"

"I remembered….my…my…dad….and mom…the day they were…..murdered." She muttered.

"What happened, baby Brie? I want to know." Troy said softly.

Gabi sighed. She wanted to tell him but…wasn't it too soon?

Yes, he did know a good amount about her. After all, he hadn't freaked out when she had, so he must be pretty confident about being her friend.

"I-I…I don't know if I can." She mumbled.

"You can. Maybe not the entire thing but tell me what you can."

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well…."

_Flashback_

_10 year old Gabi was sitting on a couch reading. _

"_Gabi! Could you come up here a second?" Her mother called from upstairs. _

"_Yeah, Mom!" Gabi yelled back as she put her book down and ran upstairs. As Gabi walked down the hall she called out, "Mom? Where are you?"_

_Before her mother could answer, Gabriella had stopped dead in the doorway of her parents room to see a sight that she never wanted to see. _

_Her mother was on the other side of the room with a horrified look on her face. Her father was standing in front of her mother trying to protect her but he too, had a horrified expression. _

_Then there was the man causing their horrified expressions, holding a gun pointing it straight at the Montez parents. _

_Gabriella's expression changed from worry to horrified like her parents the minute she saw the gun….._

_End of Flashback _

(A/N-For now…anyway.)

"I can't do it!" Gabriella screamed.

"Shhh….Brie, calm down. It's fine. It's fine. You did great." Troy said.

Gabriella was panting to catch her breath as though she had gone back in time and re-lived that horrid day.

"It's ok….you're fine. He's not here. I'm right here." Troy said soothingly.

"Thanks." Gabriella said quietly.

"Brie, would you stop thanking me?" Troy said smiling.

**A/N-You guys like it? I worked FOREVER on it! **

**Btw, I was thinking about this yesterday and you guys are basically the only people that I can actually talk to about High School Musical without you guys rolling your eyes and saying it's one of the worst movies ever made. **

**Most of friends think that except for like 5 so thanks! Haha…anyway…you know what to do….**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**I'm glad you're all liking the story! I know most of you probably are waiting from the cliffhanger I left on I'll Always Be There For You. Anyway, let's get back to this story: So you guys know a little bit about Gabi's past right? As the story goes on you'll find out more of course so, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing!**

Troy and Gabriella just talked in her room until a soft knock interrupted their conversation.

"C-Come in." Gabriella stuttered getting closer to Troy.

The door opened to reveal Connor with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Gabi?"

"I-I'm fine, Connor. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Well, I'm fine, as I just said."

"Who's this?" Connor asked eyeing Troy.

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." Troy spoke up.

"Oh….you're on the East High team, right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'm the captain." Troy said nodding.

"I, uh, can't wait for the championships." Connor said slightly glaring at Troy.

An awkward silence fell on the three before Gabriella spoke up, "Connor, Troy and I are talking about some homework, and it's kind of important so would you mind leaving?"

"Uh, sure Gabi. I'll see you at dinner." Connor said walking out.

After Connor left, Troy looked at Gabi. "I think he glared at me."

"Oh, uh, he's just jealous…he has a little crush on me, but I don't really think of him that way."

Troy nodded slowly but said, "So he thinks I'm your boyfriend?"

"I don't know….maybe it was the way you were holding me, when I...freaked out." Gabi said quietly, looking down.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you trust me. I'm glad I could comfort you." Troy said softly.

Gabriella didn't tear her gaze away from her hands in her lap.

"Brie, look at me," Troy said softly.

Gabriella looked up.

"It's not your fault that you freaked out. You're still healing from when you're parents were murdered."

"But that was five years ago." Gabriella mumbled.

"So? My grandma died a few years ago. No, she isn't as close as my parents but I still loved her anyway. I still do. But I'm not quite over it either."

"But you don't freak out like I do! I hate it! People think I'm a baby!" Gabriella said looking up.

"You're not a baby. You're just sensitive. That's not bad, it's a common quality."

"People treat me different." Gabi mumbled.

"It just means you're stronger. Everyone has something to carry around with them their entire life, and this is yours. All it means is you are stronger and braver."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Gabriella sighed but smiled and said, "Thank you, Troy. You're a great friend."

"Brie, I told you stop thanking me. You're probably closer to me then anyone at that school."

"Really?"

"Yes, Brie." Troy said smiling.

Another knock interrupted their conversation once more.

"Come in!" Gabriella called.

Violet walked in and eyed the two suspiciously. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, Vi." Gabi said rolling her eyes.

"Sure, sure. But Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt Gabi in any way, you're dead to me." Violet playfully threatened.

Gabriella blushed. "Vi, we're not dating."

"Not yet, but you guys would make a cute couple."

"Violet!" Gabriella scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. But Maggie assumed that Troy is staying for dinner, so come on down." She said folding her arms and walking out.

"Chill out, Brie. And I think Violet's right."

"About what?"

"We would make an awesome couple." Troy smiled as they walked downstairs.

**A/N-Is there Troyella romance in the air? Maybe…**

**I think I'm with Violet they ARE a cute couple. What do you guys think? **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**After reading the all my stories comments, I wanted to say something to all of you. **

**You all can be described with just 2 words: Nice and Supportive. **

**You always help someone with stories and you always are nice and kind.**

**So I would just like to say Thank You to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. **

Dinner could be described in one word: Awkward.

Connor kept glaring at Troy.

Violet kept dropping hints that Troy and Gabriella should date.

Maggie kept talking to Troy about school.

Gabriella just pushed her food around her plate, but it didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"You ok, Brie?"

Gabriella just stared at her plate.

Troy knew what was going on.

"Troy, I honestly am sorry about earlier." Maggie apologized.

Gabriella tensed.

Troy grabbed her hand under the table.

"No need to apologize. I didn't mind at all."

"She hasn't been that way since she was 10, I don't understand what could have caused her to relapse."

Gabriella gripped Troy's hand tighter, but he just smoothed his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

"Relax, Brie, everything's fine." He whispered to her.

"I hear basketball players are stuck up." Connor said.

"Connor shut up!" Violet yelled at him.

"Violet, don't say that in front of the little ones," Maggie scolded. "as for you Connor that was very rude. Apologize to Troy."

"Sorry." Connor mumbled.

"Maggie, could Gabriella and I please be excused? We have to finish up our homework."

"Of course, Troy."

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay with you for dinner."

Before Maggie could reply, he pulled Gabriella upstairs.

He sat her on the bed and shut the door.

"Gabriella, what did you say to me when you first met me?"

Gabriella just stared into space.

"Gabriella, please answer me."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Brie, please, answer me. I know you can hear me."

"I stuttered and said yeah." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I stuttered and said yeah when I first met you that's what I first said to you." She said softly, looking down.

"Brie look at me,"

Gabi looked up but didn't look Troy in the eye.

"Brie, please."

Gabriella looked at him.

"Are you ok? What happened back there, in the dining room?" Troy asked.

"I-I…I don't know. I was just thinking….about what Violet said, and about Connor, and school, _and then_ Maggie started talking about what happened earlier and it all just started to pile up and I couldn't listen….so that's what happened."

Before Troy could answer his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He took out his phone and opened it up.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Brie but I gotta go. My mom wants me home."

Gabriella nodded sadly, looking down.

"But hey," Troy said tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "this conversation isn't over. We'll talk about this tomorrow, if you want to come to my

house?"

Gabi let a small smile show. "Sure, its just...I don't know how well it'll go."

"You've got the whole school day to think about it. If you don't want to do it by the end of the day, you don't have to."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks, Troy."

Walking to the door, Troy stopped and said, "What'd I say about thanking me?"

* * *

That night Gabriella laid awake, thinking about today. She realized something.

She was ready.

She wanted to tell Troy the story of her parents murder. Not the story the cops told everyone, but the story she witnessed. She'd never told it to anyone

before, not even Violet.

Maggie had told the older kids of the orphanage what the police had said about it.

But none of them ever heard it from Gabriella herself.

So then it was decided.

She was going to tell Troy.

She knew he wouldn't push her into anything, and he wouldn't rush her. She could tell Troy anything.

**A/N-Do you guys like it? Sorry it took soo long but I was on writer's block in the middle of the chapter and I hate that, and I'm sure all you other writers out there do to so anyway, you know what to do. **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Sooo I hope you guys like this chapter. It's probably a turning point in the story….lots is going to happen. I'm going to make sure of that! **

The next day at school, Gabriella was hoping she could avoid Sharpay. She hadn't ever thought about Sharpay until yesterday after Troy left. She wondered what Sharpay would think if she found out that _she _was going to Troy's house, and they weren't even dating.

Once she and Violet walked into Ms. Darbus's classroom, Troy looked up and smiled at them as he walked over.

"Hey guys," He greeted.

"Hey Troy," Violet smiled.

"Brie have you given any thought to my suggestion?" Troy asked, meaning her coming over to his house tonight.

"Yes, I have. And yes, I would." Gabi answered, smiling confidently.

Violet eyed the two suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Troy invited me over tonight."

"Oh…._Troy invited you over_."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's not a date." She whispered, so only Violet could hear.

"Of course, of course….for now." Violet smiled, deviously as she walked away.

"Oh great, she's up to something." Gabi said, looking at Troy.

"Who knows, it could turn out to be a good thing."

"Not with Violet. _Never_ with Violet."

"Did you talk to Maggie about coming tonight?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll be happy that I'm _branching out_ as she would say."

Just after she said that, the bell rang signaling that homeroom had begun.

* * *

Lunch time came around quickly for everyone, and Troy had convinced Violet and Gabi to sit with him and his friends today.

"What if they don't like me? Do they know about me at all? What if they judge me like Sharpay did-"

"Gabriella," Troy and Violet interrupted at the same time.

"What?"

"You're babbling. You'll be fine. They're really nice. They aren't anything like Sharpay and her twin brother." Troy said, as they walked down the hall.

"She has a twin brother?" Violet and Gabriella asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't mention that?" Troy asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you forgot that little detail." Violet retorted.

"Great, now there's two of them I have to deal with." Gabriella sighed.

"Brie, don't worry. Ryan usually stays out of Sharpay's business. He's kinda like her poodle and does whatever she says, but usually he tries to stay away."

Gabi nodded as they walked into the cafeteria.

After grabbing their lunches, Violet, Troy, and Gabriella sat down at Troy's table.

"Guys, this is Gabriella Montez and Violet Parker."

"Hey's, Hi's and a Yo," chorused from the group.

"Gabriella, Violet, this is, from left to right, Chad, next to him is Taylor, next to Taylor is Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke."

"Hi," Violet and Gabriella said smiling.

"Did you move here? I haven't seen you around." Zeke asked.

"Uh, we didn't move here, we…uh…" Gabriella stuttered. She didn't like telling people she was an orphan.

"We…live with our Aunt Maggie." Violet lied.

Troy and Gabriella both stared at Violet shocked that she just said that.

"Violet, why?" Gabriella whispered.

"Oh, cool." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Violet nodded.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, Sharpay and Ryan Evans sat with some of the Drama Club members at their own table.

"What does she have that I don't?" Sharpay asked no one in particular.

"The ability to get Troy to like her." Ryan answered.

"Oh shut up Ryan! No one asked you." Sharpay snapped.

"Face it Shar, he's not interested."

"Maybe not yet. But I will get rid of that Gabriella Montez girl. Just you wait."

"How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

After school, Troy walked home with Gabriella and Violet.

"Violet, why did you tell them we live with our aunt? That's lying to them! I don't want to lie. If their gonna be our friends, we need to tell them the truth." Gabriella asked.

"You want to tell them we're 15 year old orphans? Go ahead, you tell them that, but I'm not. Don't you know that they'll judge us?"

"They won't judge you guys. Their really nice, like you saw at lunch." Troy said.

"How do you know?" Violet countered.

"I've known them all since grade school. Trust me."

"I'm telling them the truth tomorrow. At least for me. You can let them believe what ever you want them to believe." Gabriella shrugged.

Once they got to the orphanage-that-looked-like-a-regular-house, Troy, Gabriella, and Violet walked inside.

"Maggie! We're home!" Violet called.

"In here girls!" Maggie called back from the kitchen.

"Troy's here!" Gabriella called to Maggie as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Troy. How nice to see you again. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, actually Maggie, I was going to ask you. Would it be alright if I went to Troy's house for dinner?" Gabi asked.

Maggie looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Of course, sure, go ahead. But let Troy walk you home ok?"

Gabi nodded. "Thanks Maggie. I'll call before I leave Troy's."

She grabbed Troy's hand and they walked out of the house.

"Will your parents like me?" Gabriella asked as they walked down the block.

"I'm sure they will. What's not to like?"

"The fact that I'm 15 years old and I'm still afraid of nightmares." She muttered.

"Everyone has nightmares sometimes."

"Do you?"

"Sometimes..."

Gabi sighed as Troy continued on.

"You don't have to tell them. All I told them that you had a rough past and take time to trust people. That's all they need to know."

"You're right."

"About what we were talking about...yesterday...you can't let do that to yourself every time you can't listen to something. It's not healthy."

Gabriella sighed again. She knew this was coming. "But sometimes…I just hate talking about it so much, and that's what happens."

"Just try not to let it happen again, ok, Brie?"

She nodded as they walked up Troy's front walkway.

Troy let them inside. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"Your father won't be home until later because he had to clear something up at school."

"Oh well…um, Mom, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Gabi smiled.

"So you're the Gabriella Troy keeps talking about."

"Mom!" Troy groaned.

Gabriella laughed but said, "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Bolton."

"It was nice meeting you to Gabriella."

"We'll be upstairs, ok Mom?" Troy said leading Gabriella towards the stairs.

"Alright. No funny business ok?"

"Mom!" Troy groaned again.

Gabi laughed again as Troy pulled her upstairs.

After he shut the door, he sat next to Gabi on the bed.

Gabi was looking around his room.

"Sorry it's not the cleanest. No matter how hard I try, it always ends up a little messy."

"Its fine, Troy."

"So do you like my mom so far?"

"Yeah, she's really nice."

"I wish she'd stop talking sometimes." Troy mumbled.

"Troy...um, I want to tell you something. No scratch that, I need to tell you something." Gabriella said.

"What is it, Brie?"

"I want to tell you about what happened...the day my parents were...murdered." Gabriella whispered the last part.

"Brie, you don't have to if you don't want to, I won't push you into this-"

"No, Troy I need to. I haven't ever told anyone the story before. The real story of what happened. Everyone thinks they know but they don't."

"Ok, Brie. If you're sure."

"I am."

Troy nodded.

"So after I saw the gun..."

_Flashback_

"_M-mom? D-dad?" Gabi stuttered, keeping her eyes on the gun. _

"_Sweetie, just stay still." Her mother instructed from across the room._

_The man with the gun harshly grabbed Gabriella, wrapped his arm around her neck and the other hand held a gun to her temple. _

"_Give me the money, or she goes." He said. _

"_Wh-what m-money?" Gabi asked her parents. _

"_Why do you want the money? So you can give it to him?" Her father asked._

"_Where's the money?" The man shouted, tightly gripping Gabriella. _

"_I'll never say." Her father said. _

"_Then you can say bye-bye to your daughter." The man said about to pull the trigger on the gun. _

"_Wait! I'll tell you where it is, just let her go." Mr. Montez said. _

"_Give me the money first." _

"_I'll give you it, just let her go!" _

_The man let go of Gabriella then pushed her to the ground._

_While Mr. Montez talked to the man, Mrs. Montez looked at Gabi. _

"_Gabriella, come here. Crawl over here." She whispered to her. _

_Gabriella nodded and started slowly crawling over to her mother. _

_When she reached her mom, she hugged her. "Don't leave me, Mom." _

"_Gabriella, go into the closet. Go as far back as you can, and behind the coats, there is a door. But you have to feel around for it because it doesn't look like there's anything there. Open the door and stay in there till someone gets you, understand? Do not come out under any circumstances. Only come out until you're father or I comes to get you." _

"_But Mom I don't want to leave you-" She said with tears falling down her face. _

"_Gabriella, go now, do you understand?" _

"_Yes, Mom." Gabriella nodded and did as her mother said. _

_Once Gabriella got into the secret door, she pressed her ear against it, to see if she could hear anything. She heard them talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying. _

_A gunshot rang through the home. _

_Her mother screamed. _

_More tears ran down Gabriella's cheeks._

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID! DON'T YOU FEEL GUILTY ABOUT KILLING INNONCENT PEOPLE?" Ms. Montez screamed. _**(A/N-And no, there's no typo.)**

"_He's not innocent. He got what he deserved." The man said. _

_He must be by the closet. Gabriella thought. _

_Another gunshot rang out. _

_Gabi covered her mouth to keep from screaming. _

_She could hear someone walk towards the secret door and the man said, "I can't get you now, but don't worry princess, I will." _

_With that the man ran out of the home, leaving two dead bodies, and a scarred 10 year old. _

_End of Flashback_

By the time Gabriella finished the story, she was shaking and crying.

Troy pulled her into a hug. "Shhh….shhh….its ok…its ok. Your safe, he's not here. I got you." Troy whispered.

"No one knows he threatened me, not even the police. Every time I think about that day all I hear is him saying he'll be back." Gabriella cried.

"Shhh….it's ok….you're ok….your safe." Troy soothed.

"I shouldn't have done that….every time I even think about it…I just can't take it!" She screamed looking away.

"Brie, look at me,"

She looked at him.

"Your strong. Your probably the bravest person I've ever met. Your not there. You're here, safe and nothing can hurt you. I promise you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Brie. I promise." Troy said pulling her into his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being human?"

"I just…its hard…to think about it. I'm always so embarrassed."

"Its not your fault, you can't help what happened. We all wish we could have."

"Well, not everything is bad because of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well….if my parents didn't die, I wouldn't have met you."

**A/N-Told you lots was gonna happen!**

**What's Sharpay planning? Is Troyella going to happen soon? What about Violet's lie? Is Violet up to something? **

**Keep checking back! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you like the new chapter! And well, um I was meaning to ask you guys this…has anyone ever heard of the 'Spy Kids' movies series? Just wondering. I remember growing up with watching the movies over and over and over again. I was just thinking about recently and wondered if anyone else has heard about it. I was thinking about starting to write a Spy Kids fic but I don't know. It's up to you guys. **

"Troy! The phone's for you!" Mrs. Bolton called up the stairs.

"Um…do you mind if I take this?"

"Oh, um, I don't mind at all."

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

Gabriella smiled back as he walked out of the room. She looked around his room. She saw some picture frames on a shelf and walked over. There was a picture of what looked like a 4, maybe 5 year old Troy and an African American boy with an afro, smiling at the camera. Troy had his arm wrapped around his friend, and his friend had a little basketball in his hand.

"Hey, I'm back-oh, what are you looking at?" Troy asked as he walked over to her.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking up at Troy.

"My old best friend, Chad."

"Old?"

"Well, he was my best friend in my old town….I moved here about a year after that picture was taken."

"That stinks. I mean, about having to leave your first best friend."

"Yeah, I never talked to him since then, because we were 5 when it happened and we didn't know how to use phones or computers. Or how to write for that matter."

Gabriella laughed. "You must miss him."

"Sometimes, I do. I really think that if he was East High, he'd be great on the basketball team."

"Why do you say that?"

"When we were little he would always carry around a basketball wherever he went. He was so obsessed with basketball."

Gabi laughed again. "I'm sure he'd do great on the team."

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Troy said.

"Hey, Troy, Mom says dinner is ready." A man said sticking his head into the room.

"Oh, ok, Dad."

The man looked at Gabriella as if he recognized her from somewhere.

"Dad? You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Just uh, be down for dinner."

The man left and Gabriella looked at Troy. "That's your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh-um…cool. Great, awesome."

Troy nodded but looked at Gabi suspiciously. "Uh huh, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Let's just go eat."

Troy led the way downstairs into the dining room, but still was concerned about Gabi's behavior.

"Dad, this is Gabriella Montez, she goes to East High."

"Ah, so she does." Mr. Bolton nodded.

"Hi Mr.-uh-Bolton." Gabriella stuttered.

"You ok?" Troy whispered to her.

"Yeah. Fine." She whispered back.

Troy and Gabriella sat down next to each other. Mrs. Bolton sat across from Gabriella.

Mr. Bolton sat at the end of the table, next to Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton. "So, Gabriella, what are your parents jobs?" He asked.

"Oh…um…well, they uh, died…when I was ten."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said.

"That's too bad, I wish I could have met them." Mr. Bolton replied.

"Dad, could we, maybe, change the subject?" Troy asked.

"No, son, I'd like to hear more about Gabriella's parents."

"Well….they um, were…." Gabriella trailed off. Something sounded familiar….Mr. Bolton's voice. She remembered hearing it somewhere before.

"Gabriella? Gabriella, can you hear me?" Troy said, sounding far off.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, um you know what, my-uh-aunt told me that I had to be back by now. I'm so sorry for leaving early but you know. Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs.-uh-Bolton." Gabriella stuttered, getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you home." Troy said following her.

"No!" She shouted quickly. "I mean…no need. I can walk by myself."

Troy pulled her out into the hallway, away from his parents. "Is something going on, Brie?" He whispered.

"No, everything's fine, Troy. I promise."

They walked out of the house. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…it's fine."

"You seemed a little uncomfortable at dinner."

"I just….knew I had to go, but I didn't want to seem too rude." Gabi covered.

"They would've understood. Was that what was bothering you?"

"Yeah." She lied.

"Oh, Brie, don't worry. Just tell me next time, ok?"

She nodded. She hated lying to him. But she didn't want to tell him that his father might be her parents killer.

* * *

Once Troy walked Gabriella home, little 3 year old Jacob ran up. "Gabwi!"

"Hey, Jakey." Gabriella smiled picking him up. "Where's Maggie?"

"C'mon." Jacob said squirming out of her grasp as he ran from the living room."

Gabi sighed. "Well, thanks for walking me home Troy."

"Gabwi!" Jacob yelled.

"Your welcome. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She smiled as Troy walked out.

"Jakey! Where are you?"

"Here!" He yelled.

She followed his voice into the laundry room.

There lying on the ground was an unconscious Maggie.

"Maggie, wake up! Maggie, can you hear me?" Gabi yelled shaking her.

"Maggwie sweeping." Jacob said.

"Jacob, Violet?"

"Viwet went out wif Connor."

"Jacob, go upstairs to your room, now, please."

"Ok, Gabwi." He said, walking off.

Gabriella ran to the phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

"Um, yes, my aunt is unconscious."

"_What happened sweetie?" _

"I came home from my friends house and my uh, 3 year old cousin came running up to me and he ran into the laundry room and I just found her unconscious. I don't know how long she's been unconscious or why."

"_Alright, sweetie, just calm down. I've got your address on the monitor and we'll be there right away." _

"Ok, thank you." Gabriella said hanging up. She checked Maggie for a pulse; her heart was still beating, but faintly.

She ran upstairs. "Annabella, your in charge of Jacob, ok? Emma and Claire, you get some stuff together to entertain the little ones." She directed the 12, 10, and 11 year olds.

She went to the older kids room. "How come you guys didn't do anything?"

"Do anything about what?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"Maggie is on the laundry room floor unconscious!" She yelled.

"Oh my God, is she ok?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked.

"I called an ambulance they should be here soon. Where's Derek?"

"Right here," A boy with dark brown hair said.

"Take the van and drive everyone to the hospital, alright? If they let someone go with Maggie, I will ok? Otherwise I'll go with you guys."

The 17 year old nodded.

Someone banged on the door downstairs. "I'll get them, ok? You guys just get ready." Gabriella said as she ran downstairs to open the door. Paramedics rushed in with a gurney, and Gabriella directed them to the laundry room.

"Is anyone allowed to go with her?" Gabriella asked a woman paramedic.

"No, it's best if she went alone. How many of you are there?"

"About twenty or so." Gabi answered casually.

The woman was surprised but nodded. "Alright, well, we'll do everything we can."

"Please, don't let her die, please."

"We're going to try our best, sweetheart, really." The woman said walking out with the rest of the paramedics.

"Derek, Annabella, Claire, Emma, Jacob, EVERYONE! Let's get going!" Gabi screamed.

They all rushed downstairs.

Gabi handed Derek the keys but said, "Where is Violet?"

"Violet and Connor went out a little after you did." Derek answered, after helping Gabi get everyone in the van.

He and Gabi sat up front.

"Can I use your cell phone?" She asked.

"Sure but who are you calling?"

"Someone." She said dialing a number.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Troy, it's me."

"_Brie? Is something wrong? What's going on, are you ok?" _

"I'm fine, Troy. It's Maggie. I came home and I found her unconscious. We're all headed to the hospital now. Could you please, meet us there?"

"_Sure, I'll get my mom to drive me."_

"Thanks, Troy. I gotta go. Bye." She said hanging up.

"Who's Troy?" Derek asked as Gabi put down his phone.

"A friend."

"Alright, alright. I get it, you just don't want me to know who it is." Derek said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Gabi pulled open the back door and they all held hands as they across the parking lot.

* * *

Once they got into the waiting room, Derek asked, "Is there a Maggie Raines here?"

The receptionist looked at her computer. "Oh, yes, they just checked her in. A doctor will be out momentarily for an update.

Derek nodded and sat down with everyone else.

Troy walked in.

"Troy!" Gabriella said jumping up and hugging him.

"Oh, Brie, is everything ok?" Troy asked, stroking Gabi's hair to calm her down.

"I don't know, Troy. I wish I did, but I just don't know." Gabi said, finally breaking down.

She kept herself together because she knew if she had broke down crying in front of all the kids, they would begin to worry too much. She was also letting out her fear of her parent's murderer finding her again, but Troy didn't know that yet.

"I just can't do it anymore, Troy. I can't loose someone else. I can't loose Maggie too." She sobbed.

"It's ok….it's ok, everything'll be fine, I'm sure." Troy said.

She pulled back, as she wiped some tears away. "Sorry."

"Like I said, you can't apologize for being human."

Gabi nodded. "Sorry-I mean-yeah, I know."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her over to a chair. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Derek was eyeing them from a few seats over.

Neither of them noticed. "Thanks for being here, Troy."

"Your welcome, Brie."

"Maggie Raines?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room.

All the kids, Gabriella, Troy, and Derek stood up.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know she had that big of a family. Well, you'll be happy to know that Maggie will be fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"However, the reason why she collapsed is still unknown so we're keeping her overnight." The doctor continued.

Derek stepped forward. "Can we see her?"

"Of course, but only a few at a time, until she's fully rested. She's in the first room on your left."

"Gabs, you and Troy go first." Derek said.

"C'mon Troy."

Gabriella quietly opened the door and peeked in.

Maggie was sitting up in bed, with her eyes open, but she could tell Maggie wasn't fully awake yet.

"Maggie?" She asked softly.

"Gabriella, come in."

"I brought Troy, if that's ok."

"Of course, now come in. I need to talk to you."

Troy and Gabi walked over to Maggie's bedside.

"What happened, Maggie?"

"I suppose it was from being so tired."

"You weren't getting any sleep?"

"I'm sure the doctors will tell you soon enough." Maggie said.

"Do you think you'll be ok?"

"I'm sure, I will. But until I am, Troy, take care of Gabriella for me."

Troy smiled. "I will, I promise."

"Well, I guess we should let the others see you. But Troy, I'll be out in a minute, ok?"

Troy nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Once Gabriella was sure Troy was gone, she looked at Maggie. "Maggie, I have a few things to tell you."

"Go ahead, sweetie."

"Well, first…I think I like Troy. I mean, like, like, as more then a friend."

"Then you should tell him, Gabi. I know he likes you too. He seems like a very nice boy."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah he is."

"How did meeting his parents go?"

Gabi frowned. "Well that's the other thing I want to talk to you about. I think….Troy's father is mom and dad's killer."

Maggie was shocked. "How do you know?"

"His voice…it sounds too familiar."

"I'm sure you've just heard it, maybe in the neighborhood."

"No, Maggie. I remember his voice. I'll never forget it."

"Is there any other reason?"

"He told me I look like Mom but he's never met her."

"Did you show him a picture of her?"

"No. That's what I'm worried about."

"Gabriella, have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Promise me, that you'll go to the police."

"No, I can't. I couldn't. That's like killing Troy's father. I can't let him go through that."

"Gabriella, this is serious. It can't be taken lightly. You have to go to the police. Promise me you will."

"Maggie-"

"Promise, me Gabriella."

She sighed. "I promise."

"Good. And by the way, dear, it's protecting Troy. What if he goes after Troy? Or his mother?"

"You're right, Maggie."

"Now go on. And remember what I told you."

Gabi nodded and walked out.

After everyone got to talk to Maggie. They decided to leave. Troy and Gabriella had to part ways but Gabriella said, "Troy, promise me, whatever happens you won't leave me."

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"I mean, don't stop being me friend. You always will be right?"

"Of course, but what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure."

He nodded but looked at her suspiciously as she walked away.

* * *

After a long day and putting the little ones to bed, Gabriella went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

_Gabriella finally did it. She told the police about Troy's father, or at least her suspicions. _

_It turned out she was right. He was her parent's murderer. _

_When she went to tell Troy the news he said, "What? My dad?" _

"_Yeah. I couldn't believe it either."_

"_How could you do this to me, Gabriella? How could you? You took my father away from me!" Troy yelled. _

"_But-but Troy, he was a killer. I couldn't sit around-" _

"_Yes, you could! You just had to ruin my mom and my's life didn't you? You just couldn't stand it! It had to be all about you!" _

"_Troy, I-" _

"_FORGET IT! I'M SORRY I WAS EVER YOUR FRIEND!" Troy shouted running off. _

"_No! Wait, Troy! Please, come back! TROY!" She yelled_

Gabi woke with a start. She sat up and looked around. She was home…it was a dream….it never happened…. She looked at the clock. It was in the middle of the night. Should she call Troy? She should tell someone?

**A/N-Sooo lots happened in this chapter too huh? Well, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hey guys! I had to re-read the chapter because I haven't updated in soo long! But I'm very excited to tell you lots is going to happen in this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

_Gabi woke with a start. She sat up and looked around. She was home…it was a dream….it never happened…. She looked at the clock. It was in the middle of the night. Should she call Troy? She should tell someone?_

She picked up her cell phone, but stopped. If she told Troy about the nightmare, she'd have to tell him why she had it. She'd have to tell him...the truth. And that's what scared her the most. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep without talking to him. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_ A sleepy Troy answered.

"Troy...um, I know it's late...but um, can we talk?"

_"What happened, Brie?"_ He still sounded tired, but you could tell he was slowly waking up.

"Just meet me on my balcony, ok?"

There was a scratching sound through the phone. _"Ok."_

She hung up and climbed out of bed, slowly opened the doors and walked out to the railing. There was a small breeze, and the lights that were strung on the railing and around the doors emit a light glow.

"You know, they say you shouldn't sit out at night."

Gabriella jumped, turning towards the voice, but relaxed seeing who it was.

"Especially at," He checked his phone. "two-thirty-three in the morning."

"I know, but I...uh, had a nightmare."

"About what?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Well, um...it was about...me, and you, and your dad."

"My dad? What about my dad?"

"He was my parent's killer." There. She'd said it.

Troy stopped. He had a questioning look on his face, but shook his head. "I think you're just still a little nervous about meeting my parents still."

"No, Troy. Your dad...is my parent's killer. He murdered them."

Troy put his hand on his forehead and sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at Gabriella with a nervous expression. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't forget his voice, Troy. Ever."

"Your absolutely sure?"

"I wish I wasn't, Troy. I want to...to take it back, everything. I want to be wrong, I wish that your dad wouldn't ever have said that to me, so that I wouldn't know. In fact, I wish that I didn't know, but he did and he would come one night and just take me away so you would find out on your own. I know you wouldn't miss me, no one would. Even Sharpay would be happy."

Troy grabbed her arms. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't say that. Don't _ever _say that. I would miss you. Everyone would miss you, no one cares about what Sharpay would think."

"You know it's true, Troy. Quit lying to yourself. You wouldn't miss me, you probably would forget about me."

"I would _never_ do that. Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true! You know it! It's all true. Just take me to him, right now, so that he can take me away and so you'll never have to see me again."

"Gabriella! Don't _say that_. That's not true. I would never do that to you."

"Just call him so that he can take me away. Just let him."

"Gabriella!" He shouted. "Do _not say that_. What's gotten into you?"

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Listen to me, Gabriella," He said, holding her face in his hands. "I would _never, ever_ do that to you. I don't even believe you would say that. I care about you. Come here," He said, pulling her closer to him.

She sobbed into his chest.

Troy stroked her hair. "It's ok...it's ok..." He was just trying to comfort her, and the only way to do that was to let her cry if she has to. "C'mon, let's try to get you to bed."

Gabi let Troy help her into bed, and when he went to shut the balcony doors, she whimpered.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Troy walked over to the bed and got in beside Gabriella.

"I...can't...sleep." She said, hiccuping, calming down.

"Just relax, Brie. I'm right here, ok? Just try and relax."

Gabriella nodded.

"Here, turn so your back is facing me."

She did.

He wrapped and arm around her waist, pulled her to his chest, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," She smiled softly.

"Just relax, everything'll be just fine."

"You don't know that." Gabi whispered.

Troy didn't want to go into the subject again, so he asked, "Do you want me to sing?"

She nodded.

"We're soarin'...flyin'...there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,"

"If we're tryin', yeah we're breakin' free," She sang softly.

"That's it," He whispered.

* * *

The next morning, a loud knock sounded from the door.

Gabriella groaned and slowly sat up. "Come in," She said, rubbing her head.

The door opened and an unfamiliar woman walked in. "Hi, Gabriella."

Gabriella covered up Troy a little bit. "Who are you?"

"I'm your social worker, my name's Annabelle. I've got some news for you."

"What is it?"

Annabelle sat down on the bed. "Maggie won't be able to take care of you all anymore, so this orphanage is being shut down, and your all either being put into foster homes or another orphanage."

"Why can't Maggie take care of us?"

"She's staying in the hospital a little longer then planned, and we don't want to leave you kids here alone."

"But we're not alone, and Derek can take care of us. I'm old enough to take care of myself too."

"We know, but it'd just be better if there was an adult around."

"We're fine here, we're perfectly fine. We don't need _you _or _your _help! We're perfectly fine on our own!"

"C'mon, Gabriella, we have to get ready to go." Annabelle said, taking Gabriella's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"NO! TROY! TROY, HELP ME!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy woke up and ran over to Gabriella and Annabelle, but kept a calm voice saying, "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm Troy Bolton. I know what your thinking and that is _not _what we were doing."

"Then what's been going on here?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, but said, "Gabriella was having a rough night and I came to comfort her but we fell asleep."

"So I see,"

"So then what's going on here?"

"Maggie Raines is no longer suitable to take care of these children. This orphanage is being shut down and all the children here are being placed in foster homes or another orphanage."

"What's wrong with Maggie?"

"She's going to be in the hospital a little longer then planned." Annabelle said.

"Please, can I talk to Gabriella, alone?"

"Alright, but make it quickly. There's a family downstairs waiting to take Gabriella home." Annabelle said, walking downstairs.

"A family? Already?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Brie. Let's talk to them and maybe they'll understand if you stay with my family. Or we can even try to contact someone from your family."

"You think so?"

"We can most definitely try."

Gabriella nodded, and she and Troy walked downstairs.

Sitting on the couch, was a woman with long, light brown hair, pulled up with a hair clip. Next to her was a boy with light, short, brown hair, who looked around Troy's age.

"Gabriella, this is Diane and her son Charlie."

Gabi whimpered and backed up towards Troy. "Relax." He whispered in her ear.

"Most of your things are already packed and the rest will be taken to your house later." Annabelle said.

"Excuse me, but don't you think it's a little soon to be shipping Gabriella away?" Troy asked.

"The sooner the better." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle, do you think it'd be okay, if I tried to contact one of my relatives?" Gabriella spoke up.

"Well, until then you'll stay with Diane and Charlie."

"NO! I mean, can I please stay with Troy's family until I contact one of my relatives?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea-"

"Please! You can ask Maggie, his...his..." She trailed off. His family was safe? Not really. His father was her parents killer. His father was the reason she was in this position.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice echoed. (To Gabriella.)

She jumped. "Right...um, can I please just try to contact my family first?"

Annabelle sighed. "Alright, that's fine."

Gabriella turned to Troy. "I don't even know where to start."

"I do," He said, turning to Annabelle. "Gabriella would like to access her files, to try to contact her family."

Annabelle nodded and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a file. "Here, that's everything that Gabriella has." She handed it to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the dining room and spread out the papers over the table.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N-Ok...soooo well, again, sorry if it's short. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**Well, haven't updated in awhile have I? Better then not at all! Again, all my stories will soon be coming to an end, so enjoy! **

* * *

Gabriella sifted through some papers. "Well, I-I think this is my uncle's name."

Troy walked over to see what Gabriella was looking at. "Your uncle...Mason? Does that sound familiar?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Well...I guess...the name does."

"Do you want to try contacting him?"

"Even if I did, I don't know what to say. 'Hi, I'm your brother's daughter and I'm looking for somewhere to stay. Oh and by the way your brother and my mom are dead?' How am I supposed to explain that?"

"Maybe Annabelle can."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess."

Annabelle walked in. "How are you guys doing?"

"I'd like to try to contact my uncle Mason." Gabriella said, confidently.

Annabelle nodded. "Alright, I'll give him a call." She took the paper and walked out of the room.

"My question is, why couldn't she do this when your parents died?" Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged again. "I don't know...but I guess it's okay now. I mean, we can't change the past. No matter how much I'd like to."

Troy sighed and walked over to Gabriella. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's not your fault. But what are you gonna do about your dad?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I never really felt like he really was my dad. He just never fit the description of a dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, actually, my mom's friend Jack is more of a father to me then my dad ever was."

"That's kinda weird."

"When I was little I would see him a lot. Almost everyday. We did a lot of stuff together."

Gabriella didn't respond.

Troy looked up at her. She looked like she was thinking about something but then said, "You need to talk to your mom about that."

Troy nodded.

Annabelle came back. "I was able to contact your uncle. He and your aunt would be happy to have you."

Gabriella smiled, a little smile. "That's great," Then her smile disappeared. "But wait a minute, that means I have to move, and I don't want to move away from Troy." Gabriella said, grabbing Troy's hand.

"Gabriella, your family is more important then me. Don't worry. Maybe we'll be able to visit and talk. It'll be fine.

"Well, see that's even better," Annabelle said. "They live here around here. It's a little farther to school from their but you'd still be able to go and see your friends."

"What about Violet? Do you know about Violet? Violet Parker?"

"She's upstairs, packing." Annabelle said.

Gabriella rushed upstairs and towards Violet's room. "Violet!" She said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Gabi, can you believe it? We're all being shipped away, it's not fair."

"I know. Did you contact your family?"

"No...I'm going to live with a lady named Diane and her son Charlie."

Gabriella shook her head frantically. "No, no, no. You can't! Why don't you try to contact your family? Or stay with my family or something?"

Violet shrugged. "I don't know, Gabs."

"Try, please! I can't lose you!"

Violet smiled at her friend. "I'll try I promise. And even if it doesn't work, at least we'll still see each other at school."

Gabriella nodded.

They both got up and walked downstairs. Violet walked over to Annabelle. "Can I have my files, please?"

Annabelle reached into her briefcase and pulled out a file. "That's everything." She said, just as her phone rang.

Violet carried her file to the dining room, where Troy was putting away Gabriella's.

"Oh," Gabriella said, feeling her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Troy, I forgot all about that."

Troy handed her the files and kissed her head. "It's fine, Brie."

"I remember my grandma. She used to be at my mom's house all the time." Violet said, looking through the file.

"Your parents were divorced?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. They divorced when I was really little."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. I haven't seen my dad in years. After CPS took me away from my mom...I had a thought about suggesting my dad to take care of me, but I really didn't want him to all at once."

"So your mom is still alive?" Troy asked.

Violet nodded.

"Well, then that should be their first choice in who to contact."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Try it, Vi."

Violet nodded again.

Annabelle came over to them. "Gabriella, it's your aunt and uncle on the phone."

She gulped. "Okay..." She took the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hi, sweetie. It's your Aunt Anna." _

"Oh, hi."

_"We're sorry that we they couldn't contact us earlier. Then you wouldn't be in this mess." _

"It's fine."

_"Well, we're excited about having you. We can re-decorate the guest room and everything for you if you'd like." _

"That'd be...great. Thanks."

_"We're going to pick you up tomorrow, alright?" _

"Yeah, that's fine. Will I still be able to go to East High?"

_"Yes, of course. Uncle Mason and I both agreed that we didn't want your life to change any more then it has to."_

"Thank you. I don't know what'd I do without my friends." Ok, so that was sort of a lie. She only had Troy...and maybe some of his friends.

_"Your welcome, Gabi. Well, I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" _

"Ok, bye." Gabriella handed the phone back to Annabelle, who talked to Anna for a few minutes and then hung up.

Violet walked over to Gabriella. "You all set?"

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"Annabelle said that she'd have to really look into my mom's profile to make sure she's suitable to take care of me."

Gabriella nodded. "I think Annabelle already did that for me...I'm not sure. But my aunt seems nice."

Violet smiled. "That's good, Gabs."

"So where are you staying until she does that?"

"Well, we're all staying here for another night, and then tomorrow we all either go to a foster home or another orphanage, I guess."

"That's good...sort of."

Troy came up behind Gabriella. "Can I talk to you?"

Gabriella nodded, and followed Troy into the kitchen.

"How are you?" He asked, after making sure the doors to the kitchen were shut.

"Fine, why?"

"You're okay with all of this?"

"Well, I'm never going to be okay with this. I-I'm really nervous about seeing my uncle. And I don't understand why Maggie can't take care of us," She hiccuped, her eyes getting teary. "but I-I just I don't know. I don't-I don't know."

"Come here," Troy said, opening his arms.

Gabriella accepted the hug and buried her face into Troy's chest.

Troy rubbed her back. "Everything'll be alright. I promise, everything'll turn out okay."

"You don't know that." She said, her voice being muffled by Troy's chest.

"Maybe your aunt and uncle will let me come with you, if we explain the situation."

"I hope so."

"Oh, Brie," Troy sighed.

"Troy," She groaned, pulling away from the hug. "Don't you get all teary on me, too."

Troy smiled. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

**A/N-Well, I hope you guys liked it! If the ending was sorta off, or anything's wrong, forgive me. I was watching Harry Potter and writing it because I wanted to finish this up. I'll probably update Sunday, that should be the latest and if not Sunday, I'll probably do it Monday. Soo, I hope you guys are enjoying it! This story, as I've been saying, will be ending soon. Keep checking back and find out what happens!**

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**Well, again, SO SORRY for the late update. I've been lecturing myself all day lol. ****rite I feel terrible about not updating...it's seriously been a goal of mine for a LONG time but I never get around to it. So I was staring at the ceiling and thought, "Why am I wasting time? I should be writing!" So here I am(: **

**I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Troy led Gabriella upstairs to her bedroom.

She fell onto her back on the bed. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said, lying next to her.

"Do you think my aunt and uncle will like me?" She asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course they'll like you. If someone doesn't like you their wrong in the head," Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed and she looked at Troy. "Well...thanks, I think."

"It's true. There's no reason why they wouldn't like you. It's not like you did something wrong. You asked if you could stay with them, and they accepted," Troy said looking at her.

"Then why do I feel so bad-"

The door opened and they sat up quickly.

Connor stood in the doorway. "Hey Gabi. Can I talk to you?"

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, and straightened herself out. "Sure, Connor."

"_Alone_?"

She tensed a little bit. "Uh...well, I-"

"I think I'm going to go talk to Violet," Troy said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Troy!"

He stopped in his tracks, but walked back over to Gabriella. "I'll be in the hallway, if that's okay?" He whispered.

"Thanks Troy...your a good friend," She whispered back.

He smiled and walked out.

"So Gabi," Connor started.

"Connor."

"I-I just don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to say it. Gabi, I've always liked you. And I mean, like you like you. I know you and Troy aren't dating, so I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella stood frozen. What was she going to say? She didn't want to be his girlfriend, but she didn't have any real reason to say no. "Connor...listen, your...really nice, but see the thing is...I just don't feel the same way. I mean, your nice and you'd make a great boyfriend to another girl who would be your age and less baggage, if you know what I mean."

Connor looked down. "Yeah... I get what you mean. Thanks for being honest with me Gabriella."

"Anytime."

He walked out of the bedroom and Troy walked right back in. "What'd he want to talk about?"

"He...he wanted to date."

"Oh...well, what'd you say?"

"I told him no because I wasn't interested and I wasn't his age. I mean...I don't know...do you know what I mean? I don't even know what I mean but I mean—ugh, I keep saying that but—"

"Gabriella, chill out. It's cool, I'm sure Connor understands."

She sighed as she sat back on the bed. "This just added onto my list of things to worry about and or avoid."

Troy laughed. "Well, I'm sorry you see it that way. But I don't think you need to worry about your aunt and uncle. They've gotta be pretty nice for letting you stay with them. Plus, like I said, they can't not like you. You haven't down anything to hurt them."

"My parents are dead. They died protecting me."

"That doesn't make it your fault, Brie. Don't blame yourself for that. What happened was terrible, it really was. But you are in no way responsible for your parents' death. They loved you and they protected you."

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked, looking up at Troy.

"About what?"

"About...well, you know...the man who murdered my parents?"

Troy sighed. "I think I'm going to have to talk to my mom about that one. But before I do, your absolutely sure that my 'dad' is your parents' killer?"

She nodded sadly. "I wish I wasn't, but I just...I can't let you get hurt too."

"I promise you that whatever happens today, tomorrow, or whenever, I don't blame you. You did what you had to, and I'm glad you did."

"Wait, you said that your mom's friend Jack was more like a father to you then your real 'dad' ever was?"

"Yeah, I used to see Jack a lot when I was little, but as I grew up his visits spaced out and became shorter until he just stopped coming all together."

"Didn't you ever ask your mom about him?"

"Every time I do she tells me we'll talk about it later but we never do."

"I think you need to talk to your mom about that too."

Troy nodded. "Tomorrow, when your aunt and uncle pick you up, I'm going to talk to my mom about...you know."

* * *

The next day, when Gabriella woke up. She thought about everything. Troy had left yesterday after dinner, promising to come back the next day as soon as he could. Violet was really anxious about whether or not she would be able to go live with her mom again.

Today, her Uncle Mason and Aunt Anna were coming after breakfast to pick her up and take her to start "a new life" as Annabelle had put it.

Annabelle left late yesterday night, saying she would return before the foster families or relatives arrived to take everyone back.

Gabriella got out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs.

Annabelle was, to her dismay, already there sitting in the kitchen with her brief case open and papers spread out over the counter. "Oh, good morning Gabriella."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just straightening out a few things before everyone gets here," The social worker said.

"Is Violet going to be able to stay with her mom?"

"That's a private piece of information, I'm sorry."

Gabriella shrugged and walked into the living room. Derek, Emma, Claire and few other kids were sitting around. "Hey guys."

"Gabi, what's gonna happen to us?" Claire asked, with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, Claire. But whatever happens you guys will always be my family."

Claire and Emma hugged Gabriella. "But Jake doesn't deserve to go through this," Emma said, gesturing to the little three year old sitting on Derek's lap.

"He didn't deserve to lose his parents either," Gabi said, picking up Jake and setting him on her hip. "But he's still okay, and he will be. We all will be."

* * *

Troy walked into his mom's bedroom the next morning. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Gabriella...thinks...that...thatdadisherparentsmurderer."

"What, Troy?"

"Gabriella thinks...dad is her parents' murderer."

Lucille stared at her son for a few minutes before looking him straight in the eye and replying, "Are you sure?"

"She seems pretty sure about it, and I believe her."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"No way, Mom. Think about it. If he did do it, he'll say he didn't because what murderer wants to get caught."

"But he'll say the same thing if he didn't do it."

"Then lets have him background checked."

Lucille sighed. "I suppose so. You really believe her?"

"One hundred percent."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the couch of the the 'orphanage' waiting for her aunt and uncle to come. Troy hadn't been by all morning, nor had he called her at all. She was a little nervous, but wanted to hear what happened when he talked to his mom. Not only that, but she didn't want to face almost complete strangers alone.

A knock came from the door and Annabelle quickly answered it. "You must be Anna and Mason Montez! Come in, come in!"

A woman with long, dark brown hair and a man with hair that resembled her father's walked into the house.

The woman noticed Gabriella first. "Gabriella! How nice it is to see you again!" She ran over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. "Look how much you've grown. Your so pretty now, just like your mother."

"Anna, calm down. You might scare her," the man said, walking over to them. "Hi Gabriella, I'm your uncle Mason."

Gabriella smiled. "Hi."

Annabelle smiled at them. "Well, Gabriella, I think you'll be very happy with your aunt and uncle."

"But what about Maggie? Will she be okay? Will I still be able to visit her?"

"Sweetie, Annabelle told us about Maggie and Uncle Mason and I agreed that if you want to, you can still see Maggie," Anna said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said quietly.

"Does she have any clothes or possessions?" Mason asked, turning to Annabelle.

"Yeah, I do," Gabriella cut in, before Annabelle could answer. She picked up a backpack off of the couch and slipped it over her shoulder.

Anna and Mason looked a little surprised, but Gabriella couldn't tell whether it was because she had so little or that she had anything at all.

"Well, we'd better get going. The sooner you get settled in the better," Mason said, smiling and walking towards the door.

"It's good to know Gabriella will be living with such nice people-"

"What about Violet? Where's Violet going to? Is she still going to a foster home?"

Annabelle looked irritated. "Violet's information is private. But I can tell you that she will remain at East High for the next week until we determine where she is staying permanently."

"Can I please say goodbye to Violet? She's my best friend."

Anna nodded.

Gabi ran upstairs to Violet's bedroom. "Violet! Where are you going? I'm so nervous, Troy hasn't called me all day and my aunt and uncle are already here."

"I'm staying here until Annabelle does a background check on my mom. I'm sure Troy will call you soon. If he comes around I'll tell him where you are."

"How will I contact him if I'm leaving? He doesn't know where my aunt and uncle live."

"Here," said a voice from the door.

Both girls looked over and saw Derek leaning against the door frame.

He walked over and handed Gabriella his cell phone.

"But...but Derek it's yours..."

"You obviously need it more than I do. Just keep it until you and Troy figure out how to contact each other more easily."

"How will I get it back to you?"

"Just give it back to Violet when your done. I'm sure that she'll get it back to me," He said, winking at Violet.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, Gabs. Everything'll turn out fine. And I'll call you every night. They can't tear us apart." She pulled Gabi into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Vi."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Gabriella Montez. But don't worry, we'll still see each other at school."

Gabi nodded.

"Gabriella, let's go!" Annabelle called from downstairs.

"I'll see you guys later." She walked downstairs and over to the door where her aunt and uncle were standing. She took one last look at the living room, and followed her relatives out the door.

* * *

**A/N-Well, there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, I'm seriously sorry that I haven't been updating much at all. I hope everyone's still reading.**

**I'm still going to write, don't worry, but I can't say when there will be updates, but I'll definitely update more often then I have been recently. **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm SO SORRY for the late update. If your reading, PLEASE review so that I know I'm not just writing to myself lol. **

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in the back of her aunt and uncle's car when her aunt turned around to look at her. "Guess what, sweetie?"

"What?"

"We're going to see my brother today. His daughter goes to East High. I thought maybe you'd know her?"

"What's her name?" Gabriella asked, hoping it was someone that didn't hate her.

"Oh, I can't remember her name...it's on the tip of my tongue...what's Vance's daughter's name, Mason, do you remember?" Anna asked, looking at her husband.

"I can't remember. She _is _your god daughter you know, Anna."

"I know but her name just slipped my mind," She looked back at Gabriella. "Oh well, you'll probably know her when you see her. She and her parents are waiting at the house for you. She was so excited when she found out she had a cousin her age."

Gabriella nodded, as they pulled into a driveway of what she assumed to be her new home. Securing her backpack on her shoulder, she got out of the car and followed Mason and Anna to the front door.

Mason unlocked the door and opened it to reveal someone she definitely did _not _want to see.

"Welcome home!" shouted the Evans family.

"Oh! Gabriella, this is my god daughter Sharpay!" Anna said, smiling and ushering Gabriella over towards Sharpay.

"No, no, no..." Gabriella said, as she pulled away from her aunt.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?"

Gabriella swallowed and looked from her aunt and uncle to the Evans family, who were all staring at her worriedly, even Sharpay seemed to be faking it.

Anna reached out to touch Gabriella but she pulled away again. "Don't touch me," She said, backing away from them. She began to get short of breath and nervous, as she sat down on the floor and moved as far as she possibly could away from them.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Evans asked, looking at Anna and Mason.

"Oh, the social worker said Gabriella had panic attacks but she seemed fine," Anna said, with panic evident in her voice.

"What should we do?" Mason asked.

"Call the social worker!" Anna shouted at her husband who ran to get the phone.

"Anna, I think you should try calming her down," Mrs. Evans said.

Anna nodded and slowly walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella flinched away from her aunt.

"It's okay Gabriella, I only want to help you."

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"We only have the number of the house Gabriella was staying at. So I called the house and got someone named Violet. She said to have Gabriella call someone named Troy," Mason reported.

"Troy? I know a Troy," Sharpay spoke up.

"Troy Bolton? He knows Gabriella?" Mrs. Evans seemed surprised.

Anna looked back at Gabriella who was seeming to get worse. "Gabriella, can you call Troy?"

Gabriella nodded and pulled out Derek's cell phone that was still in her pocket. She dialed Troy's number.

_"Hello? Who is this?" _

"Troy?" Gabriella whimpered.

_"Brie? What's wrong?"_

"Can you come over?" She asked quietly.

_"Sure, I'll be right there." _

"But I'm not at the orphanage anymore."

_"Where are you?" _

"At my aunt and uncle's house."

_"Where do they live?" _

Gabriella gave Troy directions and quickly hung up.

"Do you feel better now?" Anna asked.

She shook her head.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella. "It's okay, Gabriella," Sharpay took her hand. "Everything'll be fine." She smiled sweetly.

Gabriella tried to pull her hand away from Sharpay, but Sharpay just gripped it tighter and smiled wider. She started to tear up.

"Oh Gabriella, we'll take good care of you," Sharpay said. "Look Aunt Anna! Gabriella's calming down."

Anna looked over at the girls and smiled softly. "That's good, Sharpay."

A few painful minutes later, a knock came from the front door.

Mason answered it and Troy stepped into the house. "Is Gabriella here?"

"Over there," Mason said, gesturing to the corner.

Troy saw Sharpay sitting next to Gabriella and his eyes widened. He rushed to them. "Are you okay, Gabriella?"

By now, Gabriella had tears streaming down her face, and there was blood seeping from the scratches Sharpay made in her hand. She finally wrenched her hand away from Sharpay and hugged Troy.

"It's okay, Brie. Everything's fine now," Troy said soothingly.

"Oh my goodness Gabriella! How did you get those scratches?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and looked down at her hand. "I-I...um...something must've scratched me."

"Come here Gabriella, and we can get it cleaned up," Anna said gently.

She shook her head and backed into Troy.

"Troy can do it for you, but we need to get them cleaned sweetie."

Troy followed Anna and led Gabi into the kitchen.

"Here's the first aid kit, and you should probably run her hand under warm water for a few minutes," Anna said, walking towards the living room.

"Thank you," Troy said, watching her leave. Once Anna was out of sight, Troy pulled Gabriella over to the sink and turned it on. "It might sting a little bit."

She nodded and slowly put her hand under the faucet.

"I talked to my mom about what you said," Troy said quietly, making sure no one was around.

"What'd she say?" Gabriella mumbled.

"She believes me and she's going to do a background check on him."

"Do you really think he's the one?"

"If you say so, then I believe you."

"What if he is?"

"It'll be great if he's not, and if he is, well...things will have to change."

"Look Troy, if you don't want to find out, it's fine. I'm living with my aunt and uncle now. He doesn't know where I'm at, I think it'd be okay if we left him alone."

"No. Because that'll be giving him exactly what he wants. He _wants _to be left alone, so that he can try and hurt you again," Troy said firmly. "I don't want him to hurt you again."

"Thanks Troy."

He turned off the faucet and gave her some paper towels to dry her hand. "Did that sting a little bit?"

Gabriella shrugged and looked down at her hand. "I think it's stopped bleeding."

"I can't believe Sharpay would do that," Troy said quietly.

She gave him a look.

"Okay, I _can _believe it, but I don't understand why she would do it now. And why is she here anyway?"

"Her dad is my aunt's brother. Sharpay is Anna's god daughter."

Troy sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shook her head. "But I'm going to have to try...I don't want to be put into foster care."

"Well, besides Sharpay, Anna and Mason are good right?"

"Yeah, but I wish they would've mentioned their god daughter earlier."

"I know."

Anna walked back into the kitchen. "Are you alright, Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome to stay for a while if you want, Troy," Anna offered with a smile.

"Thank you," Troy said.

They followed her back out to the living room.

"Gabriella how'd you get those scratches?" Mason asked as Gabriella sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"I...um..." She looked at Troy, then Sharpay. "It was an accident."

* * *

**A/N-I think I did a bad job on this chapter...I really did...well, I hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm REALLY SORRY for the late update. Please, please, please, don't give up on me! **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
